It Was Just Too Much,
by Twilight Always
Summary: A letter to a sister. It was all Petunia secretly wanted, forgiveness she knew she would never get from her sister. Little did she know she did, it was just never recieved. "and looking into those eyes...was just too much for Petunia Dursley" ONESHOT. R


_**It Was Just Too Much, **_

**_A fanfiction by Twilight Always_**

**_C.D.J.B_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Petunia,_

_How do I begin this letter? I don't know, but I wish I knew a good opening, something meaningful, something to maybe have your full attention of this letter…my mind cannot think of a single thing that would hold your attention to hear the words I have to say to you. But please, just listen Petunia, because there's things you need to know, things I never told you with the bitterness that was always hanging between us through the years since I was eleven years old. Things you never bothered to listen as a child, as a teenager. But I pray to god, that as an adult, as my sister, you'll hear me out now._

_I know, I know that many years have passed between us, bitterness as our relationship was out in the cold. Petunia, I miss you, and I'm sorry it took me years to write this, because it has been on my mind for much time, you cannot count the number of letters that were crumpled in Hogwarts addressed to you, letters I never had to guts to send as a child. But we're not children anymore. We can't just hug and make up like nothing ever happened between us, as sisters, as girls, as friends, as secret keepers, there is just too much bad blood that can't be ignored, isn't there?_

_I hear you got married…congratulations, I believe I met him once, didn't I? Vernon? Something likes that any ways. I hope he treats you well. I hope that you are happy. I hope that you are loved. I have a nephew too? Yes, too bad I never got a chance to meet the boy, I'm sure you'll raise him right…_

_I got married too…I would try to say that you're invitation got lost in the mail, and that's why you never came, but I know that's not true. You didn't want to come to my wedding. But it's you I feel sorry for in that case, because you never met James Potter, my husband. He is something amazing, he is someone who brightens a rainy day just by smiling that beautiful boyish grin and he is the man that stole my heart and soul. He became my all, and I will not defend any of my actions to you, because magic, the thing you despise most out of everything, it gave me everything. It gave me friends, the best friends, magic gave me a good education, a chance at a new life, it gave me a feeling that I finally belonged to something special. It gave me James Potter, and it gave me and my husband a beautiful son, Harry James Potter, my green eyes, spitting image of his handsome father. I already tell by looking at this child of mine, someday he will make a difference, he will be the change of the world, my son is going to bring hope to the world petunia, I just know it, and I hope someday you have the pleasure to meet my son, as I hope to someday meet yours._

_But I don't know if I ever will…petunia, the reason I'm writing you to tell you that something's happening in the magical world, dark things are at work and I don't know if I'm going to make it. I'm in hiding, I can't say where I am, I hope you understand. There's a dark being among us in my world, he is so powerful petunia, and I don't know if I'm going to make it out alive. I think they're after Harry. A prophecy has been made, but I can't go into detail Tunney, I'm sorry._

_Petunia, please, I need you to know that I love you, I need you to know that you're my sister through thick and thin, that you are my blood, and that as a child I couldn't have prayed for a better best friend then you, because I already had you. Sometimes I wondered if that's why you didn't like Severus, and Hogwarts, and magic. I wondered if you hated it because either it was something I had but you didn't, for once in my life, or that you felt it was the one thing that could take me away from you. Maybe it was a bit of both. But you must understand that Hogwarts, magic, it had no intention of ever taking anything away from you, and for once I wanted you to be happy that I could have something special, I wanted you to be proud of me, I wanted you to be glad that I had finally found something in this world that made sense, somewhere I could belong, somewhere where I was just Lily Evans, not just Petunia's little sister, who goes to some 'boarding school' out of state. And I liked it, no, I loved it. It was everything to me; I just wished that you could've just understood how much it meant to me._

_If this is the last time I ever contact you, know I love you. I never stopped, sister. You are my sister, for better or for worse, and I just need you to know this. Please Petunia, let go of the_ _past._

_Love your sister, _

_Always, _

_Lily Evans Potter_

**No one could say it was fate that Lily Evans sister, Petunia Evans Dursley, never received the letter. Well, no one could say it because, one, no one knew about the letter except the dear departed Potters, and two, more important things happened that tragic dark night then a letter to a bitter sister. **

**That night, Lily Evans never got around to even giving her owl that letter, instead she heard a terrified shout from her beloved husband, James, grabbed her little boy Harry as James told her to run. That night far more important things happened then a letter to a bitter sister. Lily and James Potter died that night, their son Harry James Potter being the only survivor, the downfall at the time of one of the greatest wizards, as only a baby somehow stopping the dark lord, for then at least... Petunia Evans never got the forgiveness that deep down, she always wanted. The forgiveness she desperately craved, and the forgiveness her soul cried out for. Instead she got a little boy, instead she got Lily's whole world, her everything, she got her nephew, she got Lily's son. But those eyes, those eyes shined exactly like dear Lily's did when she was alive, pure, vibrant, the most captivating green you'd ever see. Those eyes haunted Petunia Dursley's dreams, even though she would never admit to it…Lily's son had her exact eyes, and for Petunia, looking into the exact replica of her dear departed sisters eyes, knowing everything that happened, well, that was just too much for Petunia Dursley.**

* * *

**_A/N - I hope you guys like it, I did something like it before a while ago, called 'up in flames' but I took it off and re-did it to suit my likings better, so I hope you all enjoy this one, and please, Please, PLEASE review=)_**


End file.
